


无人岛

by Ajjin



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajjin/pseuds/Ajjin





	无人岛

无人岛

李东海醒来的时候吓了一大跳。

海浪的声音很大，一下下冲击着礁石，昭示着海洋的存在。

这里不是他的家。也不是李赫宰家。更不是他住过的任何地方。

他靠在树下，弄不清状况。

忽然听到赤脚踏在落叶上的声音。

他警觉，没做什么大动作，只是将头扭向声音的来源。

是他熟悉的脸庞。

“你怎么也在这里？”

李赫宰见到李东海，不由得愣了一下。

他一醒来就在这座岛上，他是在一个山洞里醒来的，洞里没什么危险。他绕了半座岛，只见到了几只鸟和猴子。

终于绕到这里，找到了李东海。

“这是什么地方啊？”

李东海跟着他回了山洞。这岛上已再无他人，难道他们二人要像鲁滨逊一般吗？

李东海突然想到什么，一把抓住了李赫宰的手。

“肯定是你之前说过的，一觉醒来就在无人岛了，我们现在肯定就是那样！”

李赫宰若有所思。

“如果是那样的话，应该要不了很久就会回去了。比如说睡一觉什么的。”

说着他们已经进了山洞，里面还有一团篝火。

“你还会野外取火？”

李东海有点不可置信，侧过脸去看李赫宰。李赫宰摇了摇头，伸手抓了抓头发。

“我醒来的时候这里就有火，想着我也不会生火，就留着没灭。应该不会有问题的。”

真是莫名其妙。睡觉睡得好好的，醒来却在无人岛上，岛上只有他们两个，还有生好的火。

李赫宰随口瞎说的话怎么就成了真？是哪路神仙无事可做吗。

不过现下他们也没法离开这里，不如就在山洞里坐着。或许真的像李赫宰说的，睡一觉就又回去了。

李东海靠着李赫宰坐下，把头搁在人肩膀上，眼睛盯着火堆旁边的木枝。

“好在这阵子休息，不然昌洙要把我俩电话打爆了。”

是的，他们来的时候什么也没带，只有身上的睡衣，连拖鞋都没有。

不过明明李赫宰是当着大家的面说了这句话，怎么来到无人岛的只有他们两个？

可惜没有人能为他们解答这一串的问题。

李东海是闲不住的性子，要是有个手机他还能出去拍拍照片，可惜他现在是真的什么也干不了。

李赫宰虽然耐得住无聊，可是在家里好歹有电视和手机陪伴，躺着也挺好，现在什么也没有，他多少也有点急。

“没有什么事情可以做吗，我们两个？”

李东海把脸埋进他的颈窝里问道。

李赫宰伸手握住李东海的手，拇指在他的手背上摩挲起来。

“有啊，你知道的。”

李东海忽然反应过来这是在讲什么，方想开口拒绝，却被人搂进了怀里。

“你不用管这到底是哪里，反正没有人不是吗。说不定…就是要做了才能回去呢。”

他羞红着脸，却没法开口拒绝。李赫宰的眼睛染上情欲之后不会变得饥渴，只会暗沉沉的，少了一些明媚的光芒。他看着那双眼睛，看着靠的越来越近的嘴唇，便无法再开口了。

因为他的手已经变得滚烫。

李赫宰轻轻地吻上他，吮吸着他的薄唇，然后伸出舌头来勾勒他的唇形。李东海小心翼翼地张开嘴巴，也伸出舌头来。

红舌纠缠到一起，气息的声音在山洞里带点回响，是一种别致的体验。

李赫宰的右手在李东海身上游走，隔着棉质睡衣拂上他的前胸，左手则握着李东海的后颈，捏着那一块皮肤。

李东海环着李赫宰的腰，手臂松松地搭在他的胯上。李赫宰的睡衣是绸制的，很滑，有一点冰凉的感觉。李东海贪恋那一点温度，用手掌紧紧覆在上面，但奈何身体的温度太高，不久睡衣也被染成了温热。

李赫宰的吻渐渐移了位置。他轻轻啃咬着下巴，像是在挠痒。

平日里他便是喜欢用手挠了李东海的下巴的。他手指轻轻地划过下巴的皮肤，像是无名的挑逗，叫人看了心中都能起火。

更不要说李东海本人了。那若即若离的触感，轻轻拂过的瘙痒，惹得他心里警铃大作。

换用牙齿的时候，力度似乎大了一点，但也没有弄疼他，只让他更加迷失在情欲之中了。

他把手掌伸进了李赫宰的衣服，在那窄腰上勾勒着线条，用拇指按着腰窝。

李赫宰的身材真的很好，不像他那样有过于抢眼的肌肉，却有着年轻男子最为性感的线条。

他真的很喜欢。

李赫宰吻上了他的喉结，他嗓子里冒出一声哼叫，不是很细，却听得出很舒服。

李赫宰很多时候不会像这样。也许是因为他们总是很忙碌，时间并不太充足。

但今天的他们，没有时钟，也没有其他生活中原本该有的一切，只有彼此。

李赫宰温柔极了，让他越陷越深。他太过喜欢这样的爱恋，每一个轻柔的动作都能让他想起李赫宰笑着看他的样子。

李赫宰舔舐着他的锁骨，在上面留下吻痕，慢条斯理地解开他的睡衣，一手扶住他的腰，一手搂着他的背躺倒在石头上。

意外地，这并不是块硌人的石头。或许那位神仙真的很闲吧，这里的一切都是友好的——对于一场性爱来说。

李赫宰双膝卡在李东海的腿边，俯身舔弄起乳尖。不过比起这个，他似乎更偏爱李东海的胸肌。他轻咬着李东海的胸肌，并且在上面留下吻痕。

李东海扭动腰肢和双腿，他双手扶住李赫宰的肩膀，问他道。

“我要做点什么？”

是的，他一直在接受着李赫宰的疼爱，却几乎没有耗费一点力气。他需要做些什么，因为他们是双向的爱恋。

李赫宰执起他一只手，放在了胯上的裤缘。

“帮我弄弄下面吧。”

李东海把手伸进裤子里，里面并没有内裤。

“喂！你一开始就在耍流氓吗！”

李赫宰双手撑在他的耳边，闻言抬起头来。

“我不是早就告诉过你我睡觉的时候只穿睡裤吗。”

李东海气红了脸蛋，却无力反驳。

“还是你一直以为我都有穿？看来每次早上都对你太温柔了。”

的确，在家里的时候他从没有被晨勃什么的弄醒过，李赫宰好像很不喜欢吵醒他睡觉，所以他起来的时候李赫宰大多是穿好了衣服的样子。

知道李东海害羞，李赫宰便不再说，再次低头去亲吻他。李东海闭着眼睛，接着一下又一下的吻，手指缠绕在李赫宰的下身，轻轻地动着。

那里的气势向来不容小觑。本来已经半抬头的器官在他的抚摸下变得越来越硬，把睡裤顶得有一点紧。

“帮我把裤子脱了吧？”

说完，李赫宰又继续开始了深吻，李东海闭着眼睛，张着嘴巴伸出舌头，两只手一起褪下了李赫宰的睡裤。顺滑的裤子刚被推过了臀尖便直直落到了腿弯，不过这样还是影响李赫宰接下来的动作，所以他起身站在地上，裤子便落到了脚跟，他一抬腿，裤子便留在了地上。

李东海虽然上衣敞开，但裤子还好好的穿着，虽然裆部也早就被撑了起来。

李赫宰叫他把腿伸直，双手一拽便褪去了长裤，但遗憾的是李东海会老老实实穿着内裤。李东海不想让他给自己脱内裤，于是坐直，径自脱掉了。

“乖。”

李赫宰再次俯身上了石头，身下的那里还随着动作抖了抖，看得李东海好生羞涩。

不过也不是第一回这样做爱，李东海便移开目光。

李赫宰伸手去探他的下身，继而向后摩挲去，找到熟悉的入口，轻轻打着圈，伸进去一根。

李东海双腿张开，在李赫宰的背后，脚踝交叠在一起。

如此诱人的邀请，但李赫宰就是想慢慢的来，想在这个没有人的地方耗尽所有时间，和面前的人做爱。

下面好不容易不再那么干涩，李赫宰才又伸手指进去。

估计是刚刚睡起来没有太久，干涩是正常的。不过情欲总是能操控人的身体，微微撩拨就会有所不同。

李东海终于感到脚下的腰肢向下塌去，他的腿也随着重力压在了李赫宰的背上。

“我有没有弄疼你？”

他感到自己的脚踝骨磕在了什么骨头上，但是李赫宰对他摇了摇头。

李赫宰稍微直起身，到不用手支撑的程度，托起他的腰臀，慢慢地契合在了一起。

像是天生便要相嵌的榫卯。

李赫宰用手托住他肩颈的骨头，俯身开始向内抽送。

起先是慢慢地往里挤着，将生涩的通道完全打开之后，抽插便也顺畅的多了。

李东海的喉咙里不断地溢出舒服的低吼，李赫宰一手拖着臀，一手捂着颈，两肘都弯曲撑在地上，腰上不断用力，每一下都挺得实在。皮肤相碰时有轻轻的拍打声，通道里分泌出来的液体渐渐流到了入口处，空气与液体交浊，在一次次的抽送中发出羞人的声音，在山东的回响里不绝如缕。

李赫宰喘气的声音越来越大，李东海哼叫的声音越来越碎。

但是这也只是开始。

虽然躺着结束一切却是对于双方来说都很轻松，但既然不知要在此地停留多久，不如做些有意思的事情。

他把李东海拉起来，让人坐在自己的腿上。

李东海趴在他怀里，腰弯成一个好看的弧线，但被睡衣挡住。

他让李东海张开双臂，把已经皱了的棉质睡衣脱了下来。

李东海有点不满，伸手去扯他的扣子。

他伸手抓住李东海的手腕，看了看他的眼睛。

“宝贝，脱衣服呢，就温柔一点。”

见李赫宰是真的想耗光时间，李东海也就慢条斯理地解起了扣子，手指还若有若无地在李赫宰身上划拉着。

等到扣子解完，李赫宰心里已经有点耐不住了。那种轻到几乎没有的触碰感让他的皮肤变的炽热。他双手下垂，李东海把睡衣拨过他的肩头，衣服便也顺畅地落地。

山洞里石块有很多，李赫宰把人捞紧，转了个身站了起来。

李东海感觉被捅得有点深，脑袋有点晕乎乎的，只能把脸埋在李赫宰的肩窝里。

李赫宰走了几步，胯骨扭动的姿势让李东海想起他平时走路的样子，不禁又是一次心动。

他走路的样子很好看，气场十足，姿势标准。

想必除去衣物的遮挡也定是如此。

在李东海心里，李赫宰大概是世界上男人最初始的美的模样。

忽然他坐在了一块有点凉的石头上，这个高度正正好，他坐在上面，脸刚好就正对着李赫宰。

李赫宰伸出一只手垫在他的尾椎骨下面，一只手扶着他的肩头，又开始了抽送。

这一回射了一次。李东海也射了一次。

不过因为射精的时候他们正在接吻，所以李赫宰不出意外地该来第二轮了。

李东海一把把人推到在石头上，背对着人俯下身，张开嘴巴慢慢含上那又变硬了的器官。

不过他似乎忘记了自己的下面正对着李赫宰的脸。于是他正舔到忘情时，后穴忽然被一条湿滑的舌头舔上。

他用牙齿轻轻咬着李赫宰的下身，就像李赫宰亲他的时候轻轻咬他的下巴那样。李赫宰则对着他的穴口又是舔又是吮的，搞的水声在山洞里不断回响。

李赫宰还用手摸到他的前面，那双大手握住也已经再次抬头的前面，轻轻抚摸着。

不过他含了半天，也只是听到李赫宰发出几声哼叫，完全没有要泄的意思，倒是他自己，已经有点忍不住了——毕竟前后都被伺候着，他当真是舒服的。

方才已经高潮过一次，此时又被李赫宰的舌头弄得十分自在，他的后面流出了一些肠液。

“这么喜欢哥哥的舌头？”

这话说的他羞，脑袋里的弦一崩，就射了出来。精液全数洒在了李赫宰的胸口和腹部。他羞着起了神，转过来面对着李赫宰。

李赫宰见他眼角有点泪痕，便没再说话，而是用手指了指自己的身体。

李东海点了点头，便趴下在李赫宰身上舔了起来，把他的精液尽数收回口中，又向前爬了两步，对着那双唇渡了过去。

他伸出舌头去找李赫宰的舌头，李赫宰如他所愿地用舌头带着他在口腔里起舞。

一吻结束，两人的器官磨蹭在一起，起了异样的热度。

“喜欢哥哥的舌头，但是比较喜欢接吻的时候。”

李东海用手捂着嘴角说到。

他这幅害羞的样子却说着不知羞耻的话，李赫宰觉得眼前有点花，不过立刻又好了。

他捏了捏李东海的腰，李东海向前靠了点，扶着李赫宰的下面慢慢坐了下去。

这一下比方才站着的时候更深，他们平时也不经常这样做，所以李东海坚持了一会，就被李赫宰顶射了。

李赫宰的喟叹声弄得李东海心弦动来动去，那声音太能引起他的情欲了，他已经没法操控自己的想法了。

“哥哥，我没有力气了，你肏我吧，好不好？”

他双手胡乱摸着李赫宰的腹肌，眼睛已经睁不太开了。

李赫宰见他这幅模样，便把人拉起来转了个身，变成了李东海背靠着他坐在他怀里。

他一只手揽着李东海的腰，一边下了石头站起来。

李东海两条腿晃着，有点站不稳，李赫宰把人仅仅搂住，然后开始顶胯。

这是他在舞台上最熟悉的动作，每当他做的时候，台下的少女便是疯了一般。

不过从未有人见过他不穿裤子做这个动作，只有李东海。

李东海不知道过了多久才再一次得到了李赫宰的精液，不过他意识已经不太清醒，便沉沉睡去。

岛上有溪流，李赫宰抱着人到溪流里清洗一番，又回到山洞。

好在衣服裤子都早早脱掉，没有弄脏，于是他自己穿好衣服，又给李东海套上。当然，期间他确实又好好玩弄了李东海的臀肉和器官。

不过李东海看来是真的没了力气，就算有转醒的迹象也只是动动眼皮就没了声响。

李赫宰看着火舌微微颤动，一阵疲累忽然涌上来，便抱着人一同躺下睡了。

再醒来的时候，两个人都在李赫宰家的床上。时间是晚上九点，李赫宰的肚子有点饿了。

“家里只有拉面，我去煮。”

李东海点了点头，任人在厨房里认真接水。他溜进李赫宰的衣帽间，随手捞了两件衣服出来，走回卧室的时候被人抓住，叫他先去吃面。

吃完了面，他到卧室里准备换衣服，却被李赫宰拉住了手腕。

“睡了一白天了，晚上又睡不着，明天也没事，回家做甚？”

这么想是挺有道理，可是谁还不知道李赫宰这时候打的什么心思。

“你你你…你做了一天了还不够吗！”

说着李东海拿起卫衣朝人砸过去。奈何这家伙反应太快，头一偏就躲了过去。

他拉住李东海的手，用那刚洗过碗的冰凉指尖勾勒着李东海的手，在他的指节上摩挲着。

“不够啊，对于我来说，爱你永远都不够。再让我多爱你一点吧？”

听起来冠冕堂皇的告白，其实藏着的是眼底的一暗。

“你明明也会累，脖子不痛吗？”

李东海心软了，握住人的手问道。

“你亲亲那里吧，亲了就不痛了。”

夜晚才刚刚开始。

-Fin-


End file.
